On the Other Side of the Door
by Anime.Manga.Lover316
Summary: Who would have thought that a punishment in a challenge could bring up a huge misunderstanding? Is it a misunderstanding or something else? An apology one-shot to all my readers and friends.


**IF YOU READ MY STORIES BEFORE, PLEASE READ THIS:**

**I know, I know. "You write stories, claim that you love our support and reviews, disappeared for over 2 years and now you dare show up!" My heart really aches to the fact that I haven't written a fanfic of Kei and Hikari for a long time. Despite not writing, I have been reading Special A fanfics and found that some my favorite authors (PrincessLover26 and ****DarkFury27****)also seemed to take a break from writing the S.A fanfics as well. If you are those authors, I wish you the best in writing. Anyway, if you know me or don't know me, my greatest apologies for not updating and I will do my best to write more. For now, please enjoy my one shot. Thank you!**

***Junko O.**

**WARNING! THIS FANFICTION IS NOT FOR KIDS UNDER THE AGE OF 13. IF YOU ARE UNDER 13, PLEASE STEP AWAY FROM THE COMPUTER OR GO TO A DIFFERENT FANFIC. **

It was evening at the Takishima manor. Within the Takishima children's bedroom:

"Ok, at the same time, we look at our report cards. Whoever gets the lowest score has to sneak into mom and dad's room and escape without getting caught by anyone!" Cried Yuriko, holding her sealed report card. Her older brother, Keiichi, sighed and turned towards his school bag to get his grades. "What is the point? The result will always be the same."

"Not this time. This time, I will be the winner." Yuriko said with confidence.

Both had their thumb underneath the seal and prepared to open. "Ready? One, two THREE!" They quickly took out their results from the envelope and looked for their cumulative percentage.

With a big smile, Yuriko shouted with joy "Ha! I got 100%. I am the first place in the class! What did you get?"

Showing no particular interest or excitement, Keiichi turned his report card, facing Yuriko. Her jaw almost dropped to the floor as she slowly reached for the piece of paper to see if she saw correctly. "No, no, no, no, NO! NOT AGAIN!"

Putting his hands on his hips, Keiichi shook his head and said "I told you the result would always be the same. No matter what, we will always be tied. Looks like we both have to sneak inside mom and dad's bedroom and sneak out"

"Oh, fine. But we are doing this together." the youngest Takishima child pouted.

The two children slowly creaked open their bedroom door, sneaked out of their room, and closed the door as quiet as possible. Tiptoeing across the long hallway, each step made a loud creak on the hard wood floor. It would appear that the maids and butlers were having supper, since there was absolutely no one in the hallways. Finally, the kids reached the master bedroom door.

Yuriko took a deep breath and reached for the knob, but her brother stopped her. He whispered to her "Don't go in so carelessly. We need to know where they are in the room so that we could avoid being seen. Let's listen and get some hints on where they are"

They both placed their ears on the door and listened. They heard the bed creak and knew that someone was laying on the bed.

"Hikari, I have waited too long for this. Come over here."

"Anata, are you sure? What if someone comes in?"

"Don't worry. I made sure that the maids and butlers don't disturb us. The kids are in their room. We have nothing to worry about. Come here" Kei repeated.

The kids heard the creaking of the bed and knew that Hikari did do as she was told.

Happily Kei said "Let's get undressed"

The sound of clothing removed was heard and then a loud thump on the bed.

"Alright, Hikari. Put your hand here…..Ooohhhh. That's good. Move your hand, Hikari. Please"

Hikari blushed full of embarrassment, but she knew that she owed Kei and continued to move her hand. Apparently, that didn't seem to satisfy Kei. "Use two hands, Hikari" Hikari proceeded using two hands and with more force.

"Oh my God! Hikari! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

A loud sigh of pleasure escaped his lips and the sound of a mushy liquid reached the young ears. The Takishima children looked at each other with a deep blood red face and their faces spoke the same words as each other.

_Are they doing what I think they are doing?_

Kei's voice was then heard. "Alright, Hikari. It's your turn."

Hikari pouted. "Do I have to? You were always so rough with me"

"I'll be gentle. I promise."

Hikari and Kei switched positions. Hands making contact with Hikari's skin gave her a moan. She was getting warmer and somewhat wetter. "Anata, wow! That's it. Please go lower. Harder…harder! Aaahh….aaaahhhhh….uuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh"

Kei's grunting mixed in with Hikari's moans was the only sound in the room. Keiichi knew he had to protect his little sister's innocence, but he was too shocked to move. The same goes for Yuriko.

"Wow, Hikari. It's really tight! Loosen up a bit"

"Ok"

Before Kei continued to push into her one last time, he looked at her to check for her readiness. She gave him a nod.

Right after that, a loud scream/moan was released and then silence. The bedroom door was then shut. Yuriko and Keiichi backed against the wall and slid down in complete shock and embarrassment. Who would have thought that this was the outcome of their challenge? As the heat from their faces died down a bit, they stood up and were about to leave until…

"You two can come in now"

BUSTED!

Obediently, the two went inside the parents' bedroom with their heads down.

Kei and Hikari were covered in sweat and another liquid substance. Blankets covered half of Kei's body and Hikari was covered above her chest. Kei sighed and asked "How come you didn't come in earlier?"

In unison, they both looked up at Kei and said "We thought you guys were….." They stopped what they were about to say. If their parents knew what sort of mind their children were having, they might not see the light of day again.

Hikari automatically knew what they were about to say and flushed red. Kei, on the other hand, simply chuckled. This left the kids to display confused looks on their faces. Questions started piling their minds. For instance, why weren't their parents upset about this?

"Keiichi, Yuriko. Your mother and I were absolutely exhausted. So we gave each other a massage."

"Huh?" Keiichi and Yuriko said at the same time.

"Wait, but you said that you waited too long for this and for mom to use two hands. What does that mean?"

"Your mother was too embarrassed to touch me, but we both knew that we needed a break. We didn't want anyone else to bother us."

"What about that liquid sound we heard?"

"That is the massage oil"

"What about you telling mom to loosen up, that she is so tight? And the moaning? The shouting?"

"Kids, you try to work your entire butt off for three months and you'll see why."

After everything seemed clear to Yuriko and Keiichi, they were sent back to bed happily and misunderstood.

But….

The couple looked at each other and grinned at each other.

"Nice cover up"

**Thanks to anyone who read this and please look forward to more from me. I will do my best to update frequently. I know the ending is pretty bad and I am still a little rusty, but I promise I will improve. Please review and thanks for bringing my inspiration back. Thank you!**


End file.
